Hetalia Gakuen
by nekojuliet
Summary: Jumping in the bandwagon. The Hetalia characters, me and you are put in a high school how will you survive? Rated T may change to M No more requests thank you for sending in your forms and sorry of you couldn't get in
1. Forms

Velcome to our school. Though I vish it vas a normal as you think. You see, some of the people here are very special. Like me for instance, the name is Celestina Dracul, Romania's sister, yes you heard me right. I'm a countries sister this is possible because some of the people here are actually countries but let's not tell too many people that. Now to enter all you have to do is fill out the form, for you know school reasons and we'll see if you'll get in.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Classes:

What do you look like:

What is your personality like:

Vonce you fill that out I must ask some questions. vhy? Because I want to, is that too much to ask?

Are planning to join any groups? Like how I'm with the magic trio, now quartet I guess.

Who are you friends with? I'm friends with pretty much everyone here, except for France, Hungary and Belarus.

Do have any siblings? Like I said I have Romania, but I also have Hungary. I prefer Romania better though.

What do you like to do on your free time? I personally like to do anything artistic, although training with Germany can be a nice stress reliever.

Who might you be crushing on? I promise not to tell, if you promise not to say a word to a certain guy named Lovino Vargas or Gilbert, I really can't decide.

To end this Q and A session, what do you think of me?

Well hope you get in my vonderful new friend. See you all soon I hope.


	2. The class list

Velcome back my friends. The teachers already put up a class list. So shall we see if you got in? Though they said it'll be updated until they can't update any longer. Which I'll say is very interesting for me, let's go see if your name is here and the classes you'll have. I'm just going to point out all the people I know of. Also, the most interesting thing is that everyone I know is in history, which is also very interesting.  
English: Celestina Dracul, Vladmir Dracul, Roderich Eldelstein, Emma Gordon, Alfred F. Jones, Elizabeta Héderváry, Kiku Honda, Arthur Kirkland, Kurai Murasaki, Mathew Williams.

Maths: Emma Gordon, Alfred F. Jones, Toris Laurinaitis,Feliks Łukasiewicz, Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas

Algebra 1: Arthur Blackstone, Celestina Dracul, Roderich Eldelstein, Kiku Honda, Mathias Køhler, Im Yong So, Yao Wang, Lili Zwingli, Vash Zwingli.

Pre Calculus: Ludwig Beilschmidt, Vladmir Dracul, Arthur Kirkland, Kurai Murasaki, Matthew WIlliams.

Human Biology: Natalia Arlovskaya, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Arthur Blackstone, Lukas Bondevik, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski, Celestina Dracul, Vladmir Dracul, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Elizabeta Héderváry, Kiku Honda,

Chemistry:Lukas Bondevik, Kiku Honda, Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Feliks Łukasiewicz, Kurai Murasaki, Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas, Matthew Williams.

Art: Arthur Blackstone, Celestina Dracul, Emma Gordon, Kiku Honda, Kurai Murasaki, Feliciano Vargas, Yao Wang, Lili Zwingli, Vash Zwingli.

Music: Ludwig Beilschmidt ,Gilbert Beilschmidt, Arthur Blackstone, Celestina Dracul, Roderich Edelstein, Elizabeta Héderváry, Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Kiku Honda, Kurai Murasaki, Im Yong So.

PE: Natalia Arlovskaya, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Artur Blackstone, Ivan Braginski, Mathias Køhler, Yao Wang, Vash Zwingli.


	3. This is how you start a school day

Celestina's P.O.V

I arrived to school early, on Kiku's request. He was one of my best friends. He said something over the phone about school and a club and something else I couldn't understand. Maybe it was because I was half asleep. When I got there someone dragged me into a room and tossed me some clothes. They looked like a school uniform. They were a light blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and I had to wear a tie, the pants were black and I had to wear black shoes with it.

"Prease put these on." I was confused as to why, but did as I was told anyways. I was quite sure we didn't have to wear uniforms here. I came out and Kiku made me sit in the only chair there.

"Hey! Celty! Did Kiku make you do this too?" I knew that loud voice anywhere. I looked over at the blue eyed idiot named Alfred. How he came up with the nickname 'Celty', I'll never know.

"Make me do vhat?" My siblings' accents kind of rubbed off on me. We aren't really blood related, but I call them my siblings anyways. Though I'm more like my 'brother', since one of his fights with Elizabeta ended up with me turning into a vampire. So my 'brother' taught me most of the things I wanted to know about vampires.

"Wear this dang uniform of course!" Alfred snapped me out of my memories with that loud obnoxious voice of his. I nodded in response. Then I saw the one kid I never expected to see here. He was wearing the same clothes as us, and had a little pink rabbit in his hands.

"I have been acknowledged!" I knew it! It was Peter, Arthur's little brother. Is he even old enough to go to high school?

"Kiku, vhy is Peter here?"

"Just trust me." Kiku said as he took Alfred's glasses and put them on. He gave Alfred contacts for until the day was over. I was now getting worried. What was Kiku planning? Soon after the Vargas brothers and Gilbert showed up. Kiku got them into the uniforms too. He even made Gilbert dye his amazingly unique silver hair black! What is going on with him?

"Vat do you mean no talking?"

"Just keep quiet, and speak onry when necessary."

"Vhy? You already dyed my awesome hair black!" Poor Gilbert, not being able to speak for a whole day.

"It'rr make you seem more-bad **."

"If that's vat it takes!" I knew Gilbert would want to be the 'awesome' one. Though he had a few complaints about Japan's requests for him as did everyone else. The Vargas brothers had to act somewhat incest like and talk at the exact same time, unless in those incest situations. Alfred had to act like France. Peter and I didn't mind our parts, since we just had to act like ourselves. We also had to act like this the whole day.

"Japan, I don't look that much like a guy do I?" I asked, noticing that I was wearing a boys' school uniform. Not that I had a huge problem with it, but it did bother me a little.

"No! O-Of course not! I just needed a short girr." At least I'm not shorter than Peter.

"Who could mistake you for a guy? I mean with a size C-" I slapped Alfred before he could finish that sentence, blushing in embarrassment. The only reason he knows my chest size is because he got curious and went through my wardrobe.

"So, I can change back into my regular clothes when this is all done, right?"

"No way, dudette! That was a little creepy to be honest." I didn't see what was wrong with wearing my normal clothes; a velvet cape- black on the outside, red on the inside- and a red dress with black heels.

"Prease stop fighting! The students are coming." I sighed as soon as I saw Francis on the floor above us with his red rose petals flying gracefully out of the door, and Arthur sprinkling sparkles on us. I knew what was going on.

* * *

Ludwigs's P.O.V

I saw Feliciano and his brother Lovino heading to school early with his brother. It was quite a shock. I thought those two would at least be late, with their sleeping habits and all. I was worried so I followed them. Lovino noticed me and they both ran! Now I know something is up! I ran after them knowing they couldn't be up to any good. I don't know how they did it, but they lost me. I did eventually find my way back to the school, and by then a whole crowd was heading in. And what do I see? Rose petals flying out the door, and seven people there waiting. Alfred, Celestina, Kiku, some kid, the twins and my brother.

"Welcome." At that, I'm quite sure plenty of girls were squealing, even some of the boys. I, on the other hand, wasn't impressed. First of all, one of the rose petals hit my face. Second of all, there was a little kid there. I think it was Arthur's little brother. I doubt he's old enough to go to high school. Thirdly, those seven people… sparkled somehow. Lastly, my brother was there and he's always up to no good. I saw the sign.

"Request a host- one day only!" I can tell that's my brother's hand writing anywhere. I felt sorry for Kiku. He's not really the kind to be all touchy with others. Even if he seemed to be enjoying this. At least I can get away from those seven in Pre-calculus.

* * *

Elizabeta's P.O.V

I was headed to school with my brother Arthur Blackstone, when Gilbert knocked me down while running to school."Sorry! Can't talk right now!"  
That jerk is going to get a skillet to the face when I catch up to him! I got up and ran after him. When I got to school some girls opened the door and rose petals flew out. And I saw six hot boys and my sister Celestina there to welcome us, sparkling. I was about to faint. Until I realized the one with black hair and red eyes was Gilbert! Not that I cared anymore, I could look at the other five hot guys that were there! Screw the classes! I'm requesting to sit with the all the hot boys! We really needed to catch up. They were always cute; I've never seen them this hot in my entire life! Except for Gilbert, he was just dumb looking. His stunts are pretty stupid- most of the time. This was one of his better plans. I can't wait to get to sit with all of them! I'm so glad I brought my camera.

* * *

Arthur Blackstone's P.O.V

I arrived at my school after my sister Elizabeta ran ahead to go try to beat Gilbert in the face with her skillet. Just as the doors opened, I heard my sister Elizabeta and a whole bunch of other girls were squealing. Japan probably did this for whatever dumb reason he had. Though I must admit, Prussia must be dying inside because someone dyed his hair black. I don't understand why they are squealing, all the guys looked gay, and not in a good way. If anyone was worthy to be called hot, it was Yong-So. Though there was a problem that I can't overlook- his love for groping people's chests. I eventually made it through the huge crowd and was off to my first class, Algebra. Yong-so right behind me.

"Arthur!" he called, hugging me before groping my chest. I was blushing in both embarrassment and because I had a crush on him.

"What's up, Yong-So?"

"Nothing much! So, are we really going to head off to class, da-ze?" I knew he wanted to go and make a 'request'.

"Yes, we are." I dragged him to our class before he could 'request' to claim anyone's breasts.

"But c'mon, bro! I got to see if they'll take on my 'request', da-ze."

"They won't, now let's go." Yong-So was struggling to break free but I'm not going to let that happen. Not if he's just going to grope people the entire time he's there.

"You have to try, da-ze!"

"No, Yong-So, you are not going to try. We are heading to class." It's not like he can avoid school forever. Though I know he'll find a way. I'm just not going to let him skip out.

* * *

Kurai's P.O.V

I arrived at school to see a bunch of fangirls squealing at something. I pushed through some of them to see six boys and a girl. Though the one in the glasses caught my attention. Then I noticed it was Kiku wearing Alfred's glasses. After that I recognized Alfred behind the chair, and Feliciano right beside him with his brother.

"Herro Kurai-san. Sorry for not retting you know about this pran earrier." Kiku's accent was adorable. I guess that he made these seven cosplay Ouran High School Host Club. "You courd be Renge if you want." He said, holding a out ribbon for me.

"It's fine, Kiku." I could laugh at the fact that I could probably name all the characters they were cosplaying. Though I wondered if the kid cosplaying Honey was supposed to be here in the first place.

"I insist, here I'rr put the ribbon on for you," he said as he tied the ribbon into a bow in my hair. I was blushing the entire time. I knew Kiku wasn't the type to go and enter people's personal space. Much less let others enter his personal space. "Would you rike the uniform too?"

"Sure." He smiled and gave me the pale yellow dress and led me into a room for me to change. It fit me perfectly. It was if Kiku had planned this from the start. I came out and had to ask him to sit with me.

"I'd like to sit with you at lunch today if you don't mind, Kyoya." I giggled a little while saying the character's name. He really got into this, he was pretty much like the character himself.

"Arright, you'rr be one of the few crients I'rr have." I was happy I got to go on a 'date' with Kiku. Though that was ruined when a few more girls showed up and 'requested' him. Like the anime, Alfred, who is cosplaying Tamaki, was requested the most. I had to leave for Pre-calculus. I couldn't wait to see Kiku at English- I just hope the 'clients' will have died down by then. He smiled and left with his clients to his class. He wouldn't ever skip classes, I know he wouldn't. Nor would he support that kind of action.

* * *

Emma's P.O.V

I got there on time, and since I'm naturally polite. I opened the door for the people behind me and I saw rose petals fly out and seven people there just waiting, and sparkling-somehow.

"Welcome." At that the people behind me start squealing. I sighed, knowing they would probably hold the door open themselves. I left and remembered I had those three for math- the twins, and the one sitting in the chair surrounded by girls. The seven people and everyone else went to their first class after the requests had been filled out.  
"Hello there. Big crowd today, da?" I turned and saw a blonde haired boy who looked to be almost six feet tall.  
"Yeah..." I replied with a sigh.  
"My name is Ivan, but you can call me Russia." Was I hearing things correctly? He just said for me to call him Russia, but last I checked, that was a country. His Russian accent was there, but I still wanted to know why he would want to be called a country.  
"Not to be rude, but Russia's a country."  
"Da! I am personified Russia. I introduce you to all other countries later." So he wasn't the only personified country? I bet this day will be interesting to say the least.


	4. Time to start class!

Celestina's P.O.V

I ended up walking to Algebra with Kiku and some of the people who requested us. It gave me a headache with the squealing and all. Apparently, one of the boys who requested to sit with me for Algebra was named Mathias Køhler. He was an interesting person. I was quite sure I didn't see Yong-Soo or the guy behind him at the place where we'd had people requesting us.

"Celty!" Yong-Soo called. "Meet my friend, Arthur Blackstone!" I remembered Elizabeta mentioning a brother, so I smiled and introduced myself. It was my first time meeting my sister's boyfriend's adopted brother, let alone her brother. I wonder if Yong-Soo told Arthur that he was a country, South Korea to be exact. Suddenly Elizabeta's boyfriend Roderich came over. HE looked like he was going to kill someone.  
"Don't you even think about it, Yong-So," he said behind Yong-Soo. I sighed as Yong-Soo and Roderich began to argue. I was glad Arthur finally grabbed Yong-Soo from behind and dragged him away before he could start a useless fight. It would have given me a head ache, and also get Yong-Soo beaten up by my 'fan boys'.  
"Are you alright Celestina?" I nodded and he left, still making sure to keep an eye on me. I knew Romania wouldn't allow people to touch me inappropriately. Even so, it's surprising that he would ask his enemy's boyfriend to keep an eye on me. Since it was the first day of school, nothing really happened in math besides the little drama. It's probably going to be like this the whole entire day. It didn't take too long for the class to finish. I guess it was because I had so many people to talk to. I got up and walked with Kiku to English.  
"Umm… Cerestina-chan, have you decided on that thing you told me and your sister?"  
"What thing?"  
"About the situation you have between Girbert and Rovino." I blushed and shook my head as a response.  
"Don't worry, you figure it out soon." I don't understand why I told my sister about my crushes, though it seems that it's being kept a secret for the time being.  
"I didn't know you liked those two." I knew that voice anywhere.  
"You would never let me go out with them, let alone anyone, anyways."  
"You know me very well, sister." My 'brother' Vladimir said pouncing, on me. "Now, I shall lead you to our next class." I sighed as he took me into English class before I could say any more.

* * *

Arthur Blackstone's P.O.V

Yong-So and I ended up getting to Algebra early so we both had time to kill. Yong-Soo wasn't happy that I got away from Kiku's little 'group'. The first to enter was Yao Wang. I didn't like him for the simple reason that Yong-Soo would pay more attention to him than me.  
"Aiyah, Yong-Soo, get your hands off of me!" the Chinese boy yelled as Yong-Soo groped him. Next to come in was my adoptive brother Roderich.  
"Hello, Arthur. I take it that you are behaving yourself." I nodded and saw he looked like he was waiting for someone. Then Kiku Honda arrived with a bunch of girls. I almost wanted to hit him. I thought he was better than this. I didn't care that this was a 'fun' way to start a school day.  
"Hey, Kiku, I have a request for you." I dragged Yong-Soo out of there before that idiot could state the request. Soon a girl came in with some other boys; she looked like the one that was with Kiku when we first got into the school. Yong-Soo dragged me with him to meet her. "Celty! Meet my friend, Arthur Blackstone." Celty smiled at me.

"Hello Arthur Blackstone, my name is Celestina Dracul. It's nice to meet you." So this was the sister Elizabeta was talking about. The sister Vladimir took for himself. I also remember Gilbert and Lovino talking about a girl that fits her description.  
"Yeah…" As we talked, I noticed Yong-Soo was about to grope her. My brother came in looking less than happy.  
"Don't even think about it, Yong-Soo."  
"Don't even think about what?"

"What do you think I mean? Don't start touching her inappropriately." I grabbed Yong-Soo before he could start too much drama. Roderich asked Celestina if she was alright before going to a seat; he still kept an eye on her though. All we really did in Algebra was listen to the teacher tell us how the class was going to work. The bell rang and I left for PE. On my way I saw Gilbert. I had to admit he looked hot with black hair. The thing that was odd was how quiet he was. He was walking with a kid that I doubt should be here.

"Peter, you'll have to wait here." The kid nodded and walked off to who knows where. I caught up to Gilbert maybe now I can see if he'll tell me about my sister's sister.

* * *

Kurai's P.O.V

Finally all that crazy drama was over. I found my way to Pre-Calculus and went inside, to be greeted by Alfred's brother, Matthew. They were two completely different people, so I don't understand how people can confuse Matthew for Alfred.  
"Hello, Mattie."  
"How are you today, Kurai?" He was the same as usual, speaking in barely a whisper.  
"I'm okay. What about you?

"I'm okay." Soon after that the other students came in. Since I didn't know anyone but Matthew, I talked to him the entire time. During our conversation I forgot that I left him to go hang out with Alfred one day and he was going to tell me a big secret.  
"You remember that day you were supposed to tell me that secret?" He nodded in response. "Well I want to know that secret." He smiled and told me the craziest thing any person could come up with.  
"I'm a country named Canada." Now this was much too crazy for someone to just lie about.  
"Is anyone else a country?" He nodded and I moved closer to him. He told me about everyone. His brother was America, Feliciano was Italy, Elizabeta represented Hungary, and most importantly, Kiku Honda, the boy I was crushing, on was Japan.  
"I'm surprised that you didn't call me crazy once I mentioned it."  
"It's too crazy for it to be a lie." I said.  
He thought it over, then nodded in agreement. "We have English next, right?"  
I nodded and he smiled. As soon as the bell rang Canada led me to English.

* * *

Emma's P.O.V

I got to my math class and saw those three boys surrounded by girls. Then a guy that was in a skirt came up to me behind someone else. I had to admit it, he looked better than me in a skirt.  
"Pol, you were the one that said you wanted to talk to her."  
"I've changed my mind, Liet." The boy he called Liet sighed.  
"Sorry, he's quite shy. My name is Toris Laurinaitis, you can call me Lithuania." I guess Russia wasn't kidding when he said there were other country representations. I wonder if they all knew each other.  
"So I'm guessing you know someone named Russia."

"M-M-Mr. Russia. Yes, we know him." Lithuania seemed frightened when I mentioned Russia's name.

"I'm Feliks Łukasiewicz, but you can call me Poland, Poland the great, or just Pol." I think I liked Poland better when he was shy.  
"I'll just call you Poland then." He nodded, then forced me to sit with Lithuania and him. Those two explained the countries that were here. There was America and both North and South Italy. Lithuania's other friends were in other classes, and he wanted to introduce me to them later. Suddenly a blonde boy came in. He wore a light blue sailor's uniform.  
"Alfred! I'm bored!" He looked so cute. He looked too young to be in high school.  
"That my friend is Peter Kirkland, Sealand. His big brother is Wales." Lithuania said.

"Well, him and- you're going to love this name: The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Though he likes being called Britain instead," Poland added, not letting me know who represented the United Kingdom. I had to know who it was, but Poland wouldn't tell me. He also made sure Lithuania kept his mouth shut. It was a miracle when the bell went- now I could see about finding either Russia or this mysterious person who represented the United Kingdom.


End file.
